Unlimited Blade Works: The real reason
by ADarkknight
Summary: Emiya Shirou wanted to save everyone. In the end he could only save himself. But isnt that good enough?. Oneshot.


_UBW: The real Reason_

_Oneshot_

_Emiya Shirou wanted to save everyone. In the end, he could only save himself. But isnt that good enough?_

**"I am the bone of my sword**"

How many times has it been since the first one?.

Even I cannot remember anymore. In the end, I realize it doesn´t really matter.

How I felt in the begginning?

Even I cannot recall it anymore. I realize, I don´t care.

Did I care in my origins?

Ah, of that I´m sure. I DID care.

Why? How can I be so sure that I did care, so long ago?

Because, I am telling myself this. Or should I say that my other self is telling me that?.

Yes, in the end. My other self is my basis, my origin.

I am the sword but he is my bone.

**"Steel is my body and fire is my blood"**

How many times has it been since the first one?.

I take yet another step closer to myself.

He is bloody, weak, useless.

But a strong fire burns in his eyes. Threatening of doing the imposible.

A imposible feat against an imposible being.

Because counter guardians. Imposible beigns like me, can only have imposible dreams.

Being able to save the entire world. That really, really is foolish.

And to add insult to injury, it wasn´t my dream in the beginning.

It was the dream of a man. Even more foolish than myself.

The magi that sacrificed everything for his dream, and in the end left only with a promise.

MY promise.........to be the continuation of his dream.

To be able to do that, I had to get stronger. I sacrificed even more than he did.

I gave everything to become even stronger than he was.

Yes, my body turned into steel.

Yet, I lost something in the way. I lost my motivation, my focus, my reason to be.

I became only a tool of mass destruction. A planet cleaner.

I hated myself. Maybe I still do.

I wished I never got to know him.

I wanted to destroy me. I wished I had died in that fire so long ago.

Time after time, I killed myself in my mind.

Like that fire should have done.

Yes, my blood turned into fire.

**"I have created over a thousand blades"**

How many times has it been since the first one?

Now, I keep with my mision. I summon Kanshou and Bayuka for the millionth time.

And he mimics me, of course.

Or should I say that he "also" projects them?.

After all if two persons share the same technique, is obvious that their summons will overlap.

But mine are stronger in the end. His swords shatter and in their place a fresh new wound is made in his chest.

He doesn´t give up. In his empty hands, Caliburn appears.

He charges, with no plan. No battle tactics, just pure brawn.

To me it seems like a suicide attack.

But I can´t laugh at him.

Because I´m sure I have done the same, sometime in the past.

**"Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life"**

How many times has it been since the first one?

My life ended in betrayal. My original life I mean.

Since then, I have reincarnated. A lot.

You can say that I´m an undead right now.

I can´t die, but I can´t really live either. Just a constant repetition of events.

It could go forever. If not for the inevitably rust in the center of this eternal wheel of life and dead.

But I can´t care less. I intent to finish this in this life.

Or if I´m unlucky in the next.

I am lost in my thoughts. I don´t sense him approaching.

**"Have withstood pain to create many weapons"**

How many times has it been since the first one?

Of course, I was totally defenseless. So Caliburn pierces me, again.

I have to say, THIS Shirou was a bit weaker than usual.

I really had to restrain myself from killing him.

Nevertheless, the secret has been passed.

The seed is in there.

This is my mision. My very first mision as a counter guardian.

Every counter guardian is given the same mission when they are exhalted.

"To be the only counter guardian of its kind"

That is obvious, to avoid repetition that could threaten the very existence of the system.

There is no need for two Archer Emiyas. Only one is accepted.

And that´s me.

**"Yet, those hands will never hold anything"**

How many times has it been since the first one?

Since the first time I used my own life as example, to avoid the repetition of the same mistakes?.

How many Emiya Shirous have I already known?.

How many Emiya Shirous do I have to know yet?

I don´t know. In the end. I don´t care.

As I intent to do my job throughly.

Not one Emiya Shirou, of any kind of universe will leave with my story unheard.

Not one Emiya Shirou will leave without knowing my marble phamtasm.

Knowing of my story and pain.

So that they won´t do the same as I did.

Yes, all my life and hopes. I give it to them.

I will save all Emiya Shirous of all pararel universes.

So that they can have their hands full.

I don´t care if mine are empty.

Because that means I saved one of my kind from having the same fate.

I pray this is the last one.

That I have saved all of myself I should have.

**"So as I pray, unlimited blade works."**

How many times has it been since the first one?.

Even I cannot remember anymore. In the end, I realize it doesn´t really matter.

How I felt in the begginning?

Even I cannot recall it anymore. I realize, I don´t care.

Did I care in my origins?

Knowing myself I bet not. I bet that I really intended to kill all Shirous out there.

But now is different. If my useless life can save that many. Then I´m happy.

I cannot remember. But I can feel it.

The countless Emiya Shirous that have been saved.

The countless Emiya Shirous that happen to make their dream come true.

If my life is the price for them to be the one they wanted to be.

Then it means that my dream has come true, too. Doesn´t it?.

Yes, I pray. I pray my life has been able to save the unlimited Shirous out there.

In the end, I could only save myself.

Or should I say that they saved me?

I don´t know. And i don´t really care.

All that I know is that my dream isn´t imposible anymore.

Because the imposible happened.

The boy defeated the hero.

Countless times.

_UBW: The real Reason_

**THE END.**


End file.
